Four rings, two boys, one marriage
by TheWitchOfTheSouth
Summary: In all engagement fics I've read, Blaine is the one who proposes. But I think take charge, goes for what he wants, romantic, would want to pick his own ring out Kurt would be the one to do it. Nevertheless, Blaine has something in mind too! Proposal fic.


Blaine bounced over to his apartment, happy about his day of work and loving the bright, sunny weather. Kurt hated the sun, because he burned easily and was worried about skin cancer, but Blaine never burned and loved it. He stopped at the door to their somewhat grubby apartment and fumbled for his key, shielding his eyes against the bright glare.

He found the right one and entered, before bounding up the the four flights of stairs to Kurt and his shared home. Their apartment didn't have an elevator, as even no where near Manhattan decent apartments were incredibly expensive. At age twenty-five, both Kurt and Blaine were doing fairly well financially, but this was still New York City.

Once Blaine got to the door with peeling paint, reading 404, he inserted his key and called out "back!" Kurt stepped out of the bedroom, sporting a tuxedo and gelled hair, his face abnormally flushed. "Lovely, dear. Now get dressed in your fanciest, we're going to dinner." He said, almost running in finger through his hair and then stopping himself.

Blaine walked over to him and gave his gorgeous boyfriend a kiss, and said, "Will I be able to find my clothes? I mean, the closet IS full of half made costumes for RENT" he said jokingly. Kurt rolled his eye good-naturedly. "Please, they are three quarters made. And you'd look quite fetching in Mark's clothes." Kurt, now a costume designer for Broadway, spread his creations between his workroom on Broadway St. and their apartment.

Blaine stepping in the room and pulled his shirt off, giving Kurt a nice chance to stare, because honestly, Kurt didn't think he would ever get bored of Blaine without a shirt on. "You'd kill me if I got a stain on it though. I'd be stuck on the streets," Blaine said with mock seriousness, fishing around in his closet for his button down white shirt.

Kurt walked up to him and wrapped his cool arms around Blaine's bare waist, causing him to shiver "If you ever ending up on the streets, I'd go and live there with you" Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear, and Blaine turned around and nipped Kurt's bottom lip "likewise."

After a bit more kissing, some trouble finding a shoe, and a struggle to get a taxi, they finally entered the restaurant, hand in hand. It barely got any looks, something they absolutely loved about New York City.

They got a table and made small talk about their days, before Kurt decided to go ahead and ask an off topic question, trying to see exactly where they were in this long-term relationship, before really taking the plunge.

"Blaine, would you ever consider, at some point, children?" Kurt rushed out, knowing he was jumping into deep, deep water, and deciding he could always backtrack if he needed to. However, that didn't stop his heart from beating out of his chest, and him to break out in a cold, nervous sweat. But Blaine didn't even flinch, though his eyes did widen a bit. He said without hesitation "Kurt, I'm a counselor for kids and teens, of course I want children someday. Why? Do you?"

Well, this threw Kurt off a bit. He never really thought quite that far ahead and honestly wasn't sure of the answer. But that wasn't what he wanted to talk about now. First steps first.

"Yes, I think so" Kurt squeaked out, his voice taking on a much higher pitch. "You've finished your dessert, ready to go?"

"Yea, sure" Blaine said, throwing Kurt a puzzled look, his heart still beating at the children question. Did that mean that Kurt wanted to raise a child with him? That was what Blaine wanted most in the world. He knew Kurt would be an amazing father. He knew together, they would be unstoppable in raising a kid. They could really do this, he thought. He thought – he thought he was getting ahead of himself. Way, way, ahead of himself. There were many steps to take first, and who knows if Kurt wanted -

But Kurt was already holding the door open for him, sometimes Blaine always like to do for Kurt, and waiting with a cocked eyebrow, smiling nervously. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, making him let go of the door, and then walked out together, and into a small and yet beautiful park.

Once they got there, Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine hard on the lips, which he responded to right away, pulling Kurt closer and kissing him passionately.

This seemed to give Kurt the courage that he needed, and he pulled away slightly and said, "Blaine, I love you" Blaine was slightly puzzled, and then got slightly nervous. Wait, was Kurt prepping him for a break-up? If that happened, Blaine didn't know what he would do. Not when -not when he was planning- but he just said, "I love you too. So, so much" and moved in for another kiss.

Kurt stopped him, and said, "Look, Blaine, you've been with me since day one of my new life. In high school, people made me feel like I was disgusting and someone to be avoided like the plague, someone who deserved to be thrown into the garbage. But, you, you showed me that that wasn't true. That I could be loved, I just had to find the right person. Sweetheart, you ARE that person"

Blaine heart skipping a bit, this wasn't Kurt breaking up with him. Kurt kept talking, the sun making his skin glow and his eye shine like nothing Blaine had ever seen. But Kurt just continued, his voice somewhat tight "I love you more then I knew was possible. So much that it scares me. I tried to make this romantic, but really, I just need it to be real. Blaine, you're my everything, and I just need to know – I mean, we can wait, but," He took a deep breath and got down on my knee and said "Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

Blaine felt like he just died and went to heaven, and now a magnificent angel was pulling out a box and saying "I honestly got two rings and everything" and looking at him with a flushed pink face, his eyes shining, his hand actually shaking with nervousness.

Well, Blaine didn't think twice before bending down and crushing Kurt's lips with his, not even letting Kurt get up from his kneeling position, and kissing him like he'd never kissed him before "yes" he whispered in Kurt ears, before screaming "YES! YES! OH MY GOD YES!" Making some pigeons very startled. He starting kissing Kurt's face everywhere he could, "yes yes yes" He kept saying, puncturing each yes with hard kiss on the lips. Kurt was laughing, but he was also crying, and it was just so many emotions bowled into one. He pinned Blaine down underneath him on the grass and said, "Yes, you mean it? We're," he let in a shaky breath "We're getting married?"

Blaine eyes were glazed over too, and he just wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, saying, "I love you so damn much I can't explain. Yes, Kurt, we're getting married" Blaine said in wonder, and then just laughed with joy and threw his arms around Kurt, puling him close. As Kurt kissed Blaine, his _fiancé, _for once Kurt wasn't even thinking about the grass stains or the sun, or anything other than how amazing Blaine feels and how he, Kurt Hummel, is getting married to, in his opinion, the hottest, sweetest, kindest, most talented man on earth.

"When we get home," Blaine said putting his arm around Kurt and eventually leading him to a Taxi, "I have a surprise for you." Kurt giggled, the cutest sound Blaine had even heard, and said "I bet my surprise was bigger" Blaine just grinned his Cheshire cat grin, and ushered Kurt in the Taxi, snuggled against him, and they didn't say anything the whole trip, there was nothing to say, nothing that could express what the other was feeling.

"Ok, Kurt" Blaine said, as they got back to their bedroom, grinning like maniacs, "You won't believe this, but" Blaine paused and rooted around in his sock drawer, before pulling something out. He turned back to Kurt and said, laughing in slight embarrassment, "I got rings too."

Kurt eye bugged out and his jaw actually dropped. Blaine smiled and went over to Kurt, and said "I know we're already getting married-" he paused as both looked at each other with pure joy "But I was wondering if I could have a turn?" Kurt gave a shocked laugh "A turn? Proposing?"

"Well, yea" Blaine said, getting down on one eye and grabbing Kurt's hand, grinning up at him "Come on; it will be a story to tell our grandchildren."

Kurt heart skipping about five beats and he just grinned saying "Well, stop talking and start proposing"

Blaine's proposal was more or less the same as Kurt's, except that they both started out giggling and ending with them just staring at each other as though this was the first proposal for both of them.

They were both on the bed later; with Kurt squirming as Blaine did some very interesting things to his neck. Blaine reached up to bite Kurt's earlobe, and said

"You know, I think I just got the easiest proposal alive. I mean, you already said yes. I think I would have fainted if I didn't already know the answer"

Kurt chuckled shortly and said "Blaine, when people proposal, I think they expect the other person to say yes"

Blaine gave me a look and nudged him, saying "Yea, because you weren't shaking out of nerves for what I was going to say."

Kurt shut him up with a kiss.

"Oh, and for the record" Kurt said, pulling away slightly, breathing into Blaine's face, "If people ask, my proposal was the real one. I proposed to you. You said yes. This means I picked the rings."

Blaine looked down at his engagement ring, a silver one with an intricate design running along the ring, and a simple chip on diamond on it, and an elegant circle of black around the diamond.

"That" Blaine said, kissing him back "People will have no doubt of. But seriously" he added, and Kurt moved down to flick his tongue over Blaine nipple, causing him to shiver slightly "We probably should have talked about who was proposing first. I mean, now we're going to have to pay off not one, not two, but four engagement rings."

Kurt head snapped up, his eye narrowed "What? I was able to get two engagement rings on sale because I ordered them from one of Mercedes many fancy stores. Blaine, HOW much did _your_ rings cost?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Blaine grinned sheepishly "Um, nothings to good for you, dear?" he said, hopping it would get him off the hook.

Kurt flopped his head unto Blaine's chest

"We _should_ have thought of this," he groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>See, the girl is the one who wears the engagement ring. There is no girl here, but I bet they'd still want a ring, so instead of trying to choose the 'girl' in the relationship, I figured they would both get a ring.<strong>

**Only problem is, if they both get two rings, you gotta pay for four ;) And really, why does Blaine always propose? I don't get it. I really think Kurt would want to pick the rings, and Kurt would want to make it romantic, and he would just want a say in everything. So there no reason for him not to do it. But I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if two man wanted to both propose, because you really **_**don't **_**talk about it before hand. Oh, and it's a new rendition of RENT, that's why it's playing like ten years from now….ahem. Abrupt ending, I know. Review please!**


End file.
